The Bowdrie Brothers
The Bowdrie Brothers are a duo of brothers portrayed by Nova and Immortal. They first appeared in Head 2 Head: Street Ball as referees and are the main focus of SUPERCAST! History The Bowdrie brothers are a duo of brothers whose early lives are barely known about. All that is known is they were raised by Papa and Mama Bowdrie. Chip is overweight and is known for his catchphrase "As seen in the 2001 hit _____" while Marshal is a heavy smoker and alcoholic who has random medical issues. They first appeared in the Head 2 Head episode "Street Ball" as refrees for the game between Kootra and Sly (the winner would pick what team the other player had to play with in NBA Street) They eventually got their own series (see: Supercast!), which shows their mischievious adventures. Family Chip Bowdrie Chipander Greenleaf "Chip" Bowdrie, is the younger brother, he is overweight, has long blonde hair, and a long moustache. He is the talker of the duo, though he stutters frequently. He doesn't drink and seems very timid around Papa Bowdrie. He has seizures when his glasses are taken off. He is known for his catchphrases "As seen in the 2001 hit ____" and "You know what they always say Marshal" Marshal Bowdrie Marshal is Chip's older brother, he is 21 years of age. He's got shoulder-length blonde/red hair and a moustache. He is a heavy smoker and drinker. He accepts cigarettes as payment. Why he doesn't accept money to buy cigarettes on his own, is a mystery. Marshall has a number of diseases including crabs and an unknown STD. Before becoming a co-host, he and Chip got fired because of Marshal drinking on the job. Chip actually liked the job, which he noted. Papa Bowdrie Papa Bowdrie is a raging alcoholic, portrayed by Sp00n. He is known for defecating outside his house as Marshal comments "Chip,Dad's been taking a shit in the backyard again" and yelling at Chip and Marshal. At the end of episode 1 of SUPERCAST!, he gives Chip and Marshall a pair of headsets and sends them on their quest to become supercasters. Tammy Bowdrie Tammy Bowdrie is the brother's older sister, portrayed by Nova. She first appeared in The Creature 24 Hour Live Scream!. Trivia *There is a Mama Bowdrie, she has been referenced by Papa Bowdrie, but has never been seen. *Marshal made his debut in "The Creatures Go See Pacific Rim" where he played the character "Twitch Sponsored Soldier" (Later mentioned by him) while Chip first appeared with Marshal in the Street Ball Head 2 Head episode. *They fantasize about taking over the NBA. *Chip has become known for his constant repetition on the quote "As featured in the 2001 hit (movie title)". Though most of the movies he says aren't even from 2001. *In Head 2 Head Immortal's character name is spelled Marsha'll', however in SUPERCAST! it's spelled Marsha'l'. See also *List of SUPERCAST! Characters *Nova's Alter Egos *Immortal's Alter Egos Gallery Pappa Bowdrie.png|Sp00n as Papa Bowdrie Bowdrie Brothers.png|Chip (Left) and Marshal Category:Characters Category:Immortal Category:Paragon Nova Category:Running Gag Category:SUPERCAST!